


Misunderstandings

by achilleswithworkingheels



Series: Jon and His Soft Bastard Men [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, elias isn't evil in this, tim doesn't know what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Jon, Peter, and Elias are all married. Tim does not know this and thinks that there is drama going on between Jon and Elias.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Jon and His Soft Bastard Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877497
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Misunderstandings

Jon was not having a good day. He had woken up with a headache and his knee had buckled on his way down the archives causing him to fall down the last few steps, his cane hitting him in the face in the process. Thankfully he had gotten there early so no one had seen it.

When Tim and Sasha walked in they were talking too loudly for this early in the morning, which only made things worse. Martin wasn’t as loud, but he kept asking questions about a statement Jon had asked him to investigate.

By lunchtime Jon had given up. He wasn’t going to get any more work done, no matter how hard he tried. Jon put the statement he was working on back on the unfinished pile. He could probably get some sleep in Elias’s office, Jon hoped that would help his headache.

The door to Elias’s office opened before Jon could knock. “Finally decide to take care of yourself?”

“I wouldn’t call taking a nap on your uncomfortable couch taking care of myself,” Jon said, walking directly over to the couch despite his complaints. “And I do actually have work that I need to do.”

Elias grabbed a blanket from one of his desk drawers and tossed it to Jon. He also grabbed some Advil and a water bottle. Jon gratefully took the Advil and drank half of the water.

“Thanks.” Jon was trying to act like he wasn’t as tired as he was, but Elias gently pushed him down so he was lying on the couch.

“Now go to sleep, I’ll wake you up at the end of the day.” Elias took off Jon’s glasses and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning off all the lights except the one on his desk.

\---

“Hey Sasha, do you know where Jon is? I have a question about a statement,” Tim said, leaning into the assistants office.

“I’m pretty sure he’s in Elias’s office,” Sasha said without looking up from her computer.

“Ok, thanks. I thought he went up there like two hours ago.”

Sasha looked up and rolled her eyes at him. “Stop trying to create drama where there isn’t any just because you’re bored.”

“I’m not,” Tim protested. He was, but he wasn’t going to admit that to her, and to be fair he actually did think that it was weird that Jon had been in Elias’s office for so long.

When Tim got up to Elias’s office Elias was standing outside. “Can I help you with something Mr. Stoker?”

“Uh, yeah.” Had Elias been waiting there for him? It hadn’t looked like he was going anywhere. “I had a question for Jon about a statement. Is he in your office?”

“Yes, but he is unavailable. Jon has a headache, so I am letting him sleep in my office,” Elias said like this was a normal everyday thing. Maybe it was, Tim had no idea if Jon did this a lot. “If the question is urgent I could probably answer it.”

Tim could not believe that Elias was offering to do some of Jon’s work for him, Tim had never seen the man do anything but sign forms. “I’ll just ask him tomorrow. Thanks anyway boss man.”

Tim turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Jon mumble something. Tim knew that he probably should have just kept walking, but he wanted to know what was going on.

“Who was that?” Jon said, his voice barely audible.

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, just go back to sleep.”

Tim had to have heard that wrong. Elias had just called Jon sweetheart. Were his bosses dating each other? Didn’t Elias have a husband? Was Elias cheating on his husband with Jon?

Tim rushed back down to the archives as fast as he could without calling attention to himself.

“Sasha,” Tim said out of breath. “I think Jon and Elias are dating.”

“And why would you think that,” Sasha did not sound impressed by Tims theory.

“Well, Jon was taking a nap in Elias’s office and when I was leaving I heard Elias call Jon sweetheart.” Sasha considered this while Tim stood there still trying to catch his breath from sprinting down the archive stairs.

“Okay, maybe you have a point,” she said.

Tim was kind of surprised by Sasha’s reaction. They both loved work drama, but she usually doesn’t believe whatever theory Tim comes up with.

“See I told you,” Tim said, maybe a bit too loudly.

Martin walked in from the break room. “What are you two shouting about?”

“Jon and Elias are dating,” Tim blurted out at the same time as Sasha said “Nothing.”

Martin froze halfway between the door and his desk. “Our bosses are dating? But Elias is married.To a sailor. Jon isn’t a sailor.”

“That’s my point,” Tim said. “Office drama.”

“Okay, maybe I could see Elias cheating on his husband, but Jon seems too nice.” Martin set down his tea on the edge of Sasha’s desk.

“But he’s sleeping in Elias’s office and Elias called him sweetheart.”

“He’s got some pretty good points Martin,” Sasha said, drinking Martin’s tea.

“I guess, but - hey that’s my tea.” Martin snached the mug from Sasha.

“You put it on my desk.” Sasha put her hands up in defense, trying her best to look innocent.

Tim was about to make another comment when he heard someone walking down the archive stairs. The person that turned the corner towards the offices was Elias. Of course it was Elias.

“Hey boss, you need anything?” Tim asked as Elias passed by the assistants office.

“I’m just here to grab some stuff for Jon.” Elias turned towards Jons office but turned back to say something else. “Since I’m here, I would like to inform all of you that there is an institute fundraiser this Saturday and I expect all of you to be there. I’ll send an email with the rest of the details.”

Elias went into Jon’s office and came back out a few minutes later holding Jon’s messenger bag and coat.

“Totally dating,” Sasha said as soon as Elias was out of earshot.

\---

“Jon, sweetheart, it’s time to go home.” Elias shook Jon awake by his shoulder.

Jon groaned and covered his eyes. “Let me sleep.”

“You know, this wouldn’t be a problem if you actually slept at night,” Elias said, resorting to picking Jon up off the couch when he refused to move.

“Look, I had found a good book and lost track of time.” Jon was putting his shoes back on, which Elias must have taken off while he was sleeping. He smiled at that, it was such a simple thing, but Elias had gone out of his way to do it. Jon also saw that Elias had gotten his stuff from the archives for him.

“Whatever you say. Peter said he’d make dinner, but I’m really concerned that he’s going to set something on fire.” Elias held out Jon’s bag and coat for him.

“It’s sweet that he wants to try.”

“You won’t be saying that when our house is on fire,” Elias chuckled.

Jon waited for Elias to finish locking his office before they headed out. “He hasn’t managed to set anything on fire yet.”

“Yet.”

\---

Tim adjusted his tie, standing outside some fancy building downtown. “What if we just turned around. We could go to a bar and get drunk.”

“Elias said that we have to be here, so we’re going,” Sasha said, grabbing Tim and dragging him into the building.

The main room where the fundraiser was located was filled with a bunch of people that Tim didn’t know. He doubted that Sasha knew any of them either.

Tim spotted Elias standing in the middle of the room, he was wearing a suit that probably cost more than anything Tim owned. Jon and another man Tim didn’t recognize were standing with him. They were also wearing expensive looking outfits, Tim was pretty sure that Jon’s dress was also more expensive than any of his clothes.

“I’m gonna go talk to Jon and Elias, see what their deal is,” Tim said.

“You are not starting any drama at a work event.” Sasha tried to grab Tim’s arm but he twisted away from her. “Whatever, I’m going to find Martin.”

Tim had to weave through a few groups of people that gave him weird looks, but he eventually reached the center of the room. “Hey guys, thought that I’d come over and say hello to my bosses.”

“Hello Tim,” Elias said in a much harsher tone than Tim had been expecting. “I don’t believe you’ve met my husband, Peter Lukas.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said, holding out his hand for Tim to shake. Peter was tall, it made him slightly intimidating, but he seemed nice. “Sorry about Elias, he hates these things.” Elias had somehow managed to get himself a glass of champagne and drink the whole thing, all while Peter had been talking to Tim.

Tim continued to make conversation with Peter, talking about work. At one point Tim saw Jon take a glass from Elias, who responded by telling him that there was no point to these fundraisers if he couldn’t at least get drunk. Elias really did hate these things then.

\---

The fundraiser was finally over and they could go home. Jon had not enjoyed standing and talking to the snobby side of the Lukas family for hours. The challenge now was getting Elias home without anything bad happening. He had managed to get quite a few drinks despite Jon and Peter’s best effort to keep him from getting any. Drunk Elias was like a cat in a human body, and him having beholding powers did not help anything.

“Jon, Jon, do you think that he knows how to make cake?” Elias asked, starting to drift over to a man walking down the street. “I think he knows how to make cake.”

“Elias, no.” Jon tried to stop him, but Elias was already compelling a cake recipe out of the poor man. “Peter, you want to do anything?”

“I can carry him until we get to the car.”

“That sounds like the best plan. I don’t think he’s going to give up on the cake thing though.”

Peter apologized to the man before picking Elias up bridal style. Needless to say Elias was not happy with this. He kept complaining about needing to get more cake recipes.

They had almost made it to the car, which had not been that far from the building, when Elias managed to wriggle out of Peter’s arms, falling hard on the ground, and running over to compel another cake recipe off of some poor person standing on the sidewalk.

Jon and Peter finally managed to get Elias into the car where he fell asleep almost immediately.

“You want to drive?” Peter asked.

“Nope. I’m going to follow Elias’s lead and go to sleep.”

“Fair enough.”

By the time they got home Jon and Elias were fast asleep, leaning against each other in the back seat. Jon was snoring quietly and Elias had curled up on the seat like a cat. They were really cute. Peter felt bad about having to wake Elias up, but he couldn’t carry both of them inside.

“Elias,” Peter said gently, trying not to wake Jon. “I can’t carry both of you and I already carried you, so you're walking. Also grab Jon’s cane, I don’t want it to hit him.”

Peter carried Jon into their bedroom while Elias went straight into the kitchen, probably to make cake. He took off Jons dress and put him in some pajama pants and an old t-shirt then tucked him into bed before getting ready himself. Peter tried to get Elias to come and sleep, but he refused and kept making cake.

\---

Jon woke up to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. Peter and Elias were both still asleep. He sat there for a minute just looking at them. They seemed so peaceful. Jon didn’t want to wake them so he got out of bed as quietly as he could.

Walking into the kitchen Jon found three cakes sitting on the counter, all of them fully decorated. So Elias really had wanted cake after all. Jon hadn’t actually been expecting him to make the cakes, but whatever, cake for breakfast. Jon ended up choosing a slice from the chocolate cake. He sat down at the kitchen table, eating in silence and staring at the wall, still too tired to do anything else.

Peter shuffled in a few minutes later looking equally tired. “How’s the cake?” He asked, giving Jon a kiss on the top of his head.

“It’s actually pretty good,” Jon said, eating another bite of the cake. “I thought that he would have messed up, considering how drunk he was.”

Peter and Jon ate in silence, both still half asleep. Once they had finished their cake and had some coffee Jon went to get some books from Elias’s study and Peter started cleaning up the mess that Elias had left while making cake the previous night.

It was around one in the afternoon by the time Elias woke up. He came into the living room looking like a mess. His hair was sticking up and there was a large bruise on his arm from where he had fallen on it the night before.

Elias yawned and curled up on the couch next to Jon. “I feel awful.”

“Well you did get really drunk then fell from almost six feet in the air onto concrete.”

“I know, but I still feel like crap,” Elias groaned, curling up closer to Jon. “Where is Peter anyway?”

“He went for a walk.” Jon put his book down and started smoothing out Elias’s hair.

“What a lonely old sea captain,” Elias said. “I love you both so much.”

“Love you too.” Jon turned to kiss Elias, who sat up and pulled Jon closer. Jon pulled away after a few seconds, saying, “I don’t love your breath though. Go brush your teeth, you taste like alcohol and morning breath.”

“Fine.” Elias got up reluctantly, making his way to the bathroom.

“Also I’m taking one of your cakes to work tomorrow.”

Elias stopped and gave Jon a thumbs up before continuing down the hall

\--

Tim was not expecting there to be a cake on the breakroom table when he came into work on monday. “Is it someone’s birthday?”

“No, my husband made a bunch of cakes, so I thought I’d bring one in,” Jon said, walking into the breakroom to get some tea. “It's vanilla by the way.”

“It looks professionally decorated.” Tim decided not to comment on the fact that Jon was married, it seemed like something he should have known. Also if Elias was married and Jon was married . . . Tim would have to bring this up to Sasha. More drama that they could talk about instead of getting work done.

“Yeah. I don’t know how he did that. It's a good cake though.” Jon grabbed his tea and walked back to his office.

Tim made sure Jon’s office door was closed before rushing into the assistants office to tell Sasha about the new details of their office drama.

“Jon’s married,” Tim said quietly, making sure that Jon wouldn’t hear.

“I thought he was dating Elias.” Sasha looked up from her computer, glad to be distracted from a day of boring work.

“Yeah, but you know that cake in the breakroom? He said that his husband made it.”

“Is his husband a baker or something, because that is a really nice cake.”

“From his reaction, no. But I’m definitely taking like half of that cake home with me.” Tim probably shouldn’t take half of a cake that his boss had brought in home, but he was going to anyway. “Anyway, that’s not the point, Jon’s married.”

“I’ve never seen him wear a ring,” Martin said, deciding that Tim and Sasha’s conversation was more interesting than his work.

“Well, he is always wearing a necklace under his shirt, the ring is probably on that,” Sasha said.

“How do you know that?” Martin asked. Neither he nor Tim had any idea that the necklace existed.

“He fidgets with it a lot,” She said as if it was an obvious detail that they should have noticed. Maybe they should have. Sasha was also just really observant.

“Well we can’t exactly ask him about it,” Martin said.

“Yeah, that would be weird.” Tim looked at his feet, contemplating the pros and cons of asking Jon about it. He probably wouldn’t, he didn’t want to make Jon mad. “But his husband is a good baker, so I’m taking like half of that cake.”

“Tim, no.”

“Nothing will stop me.”

\--

“So, I’m guessing everyone liked the cake,” Elias said as Jon handed him the empty container he had brought the cake in that morning.

“They did, especially Tim. He took half of the cake.” Jon grabbed Elias’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. “He also said that it looked professionally decorated.”

“I have no idea how I pulled that off.”

“That’s what I said.”

Peter greeted them at the door, having been home most of the day since he wasn’t off on one of his voyages. “How were your days?”

“Good,” Elias said.

“Also good. Tim took half of Elias’s cake,” Jon said and Elias held up the empty container.

Peter followed them into the living room once Jon and Elias had put all of their things away, but didn’t sit down with them. He just stood in the middle of the room nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked when he realized that his husband wasn’t sitting down.

Elias stood and guided Peter over to the couch. “Come sit with us. Tell us what it is.”

Peter sighed, sitting down between his husbands. “Nathaniel called, apparently he has business for me to do in America. I’m leaving in two days and won’t be back until the week before Christmas.”

Jon frowned and moved a bit closer to Peter. He had expected to have at least another two weeks before Peter left for another voyage on the Tundra, but now he was going away on an even longer trip for Lukas family business.

“I’m guessing that there is no way you can get out of this.” Peter shook his head. “Then I propose Jon and I take tomorrow off and we spend the day together. We’re really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

\--

Jon did not look great when he came into work on Wednesday. He hadn’t been in the previous day, and Tim was a bit worried about him.

“Jon?” Tim knocked on his office door. Jon had his head on his desk, yeah, Tim was worried about him. “No offense, but you don’t look that great. You sure you should be here today?”

“I wasn’t actually sick. It’s just that my husband is in America for a family business thing, and even though he just left I really miss him,” Jon responded, only lifting his head enough to look at Tim.

Tim didn’t know what to do. He felt bad, of course, but there wasn’t much he could think of to console his boss.

“I’m sorry, that must suck.” Tim gave Jon a sympathetic pat on the shoulder then made some excuse about work so that he could leave. It didn’t feel right to just stand there, but he didn’t want to be rude about leaving.

\--

“Hey guys,” Jon said, standing in the doorway to the assistants office. “Um, so, my husband throws a holiday party every year, and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?”

“Sure. It sounds fun,” responded Martin.

Sasha looked to Tim who nodded. “Tim and I will be there.”

“Great, I’ll send you guys the invitations.” Jon swiftly turned and went back to his office, happy that everyone had agreed to go. It would be nice to have some of his friends at the holiday party. Most of the time it was just people that he knew because of Elias and a few of the Lukases who were willing to show up to a social event. The parties were fun, but Jon was glad to have people he knew well there.

Jon could not wait for the day of the party. He would finally get to see Peter again. It had been so long, and he missed him so much.

\--

It was finally the morning of the Holiday party. Jon and Elias were standing in the airport, Peter’s flight having just landed. Neither of them could wait to see their husband.

When Peter finally made his way through the crowd of people scrambling to get their bags both Elias and Jon ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I missed you guys too,” Peter wheezed. “But I do need to breathe.”

“No, you don’t,” Jon responded, hugging him tighter.

They let go after a few minutes and went to grab Peter’s bags. “You should tell Nathaniel to jump in a ditch and stop sending you off on random trips.”

“Elias, I know you don’t like him, but I can’t do that.”

\--

Tim was an idiot, he really was. This whole time he had thought that there was some drama with Elias and Jon cheating on their husbands with each other. He realized how wrong he was as soon as he got to the holiday party. His first clue to how wrong he was was that Jon’s husband’s house was Elias’s house. Another thing that clued him in was the fact that there was a wedding photo of Jon, Peter, and Elias sitting above their fireplace. It was a nice photo, they all looked happier than Tim had seen any of them.

“What are you looking at?” Jon asked. He had managed to come up behind Tim without him noticing.

“Just the photos up here,” he said, gesturing to the mantle. “When did you guys get married?”

“Two years ago. We waited for them to legalize gay marriage, even though Elias was ready to forge the legal documents, but I told them that I wanted a legal marriage, so they waited.” Jon smiled at the photo.

They talked for a few more minutes about how their lives were going before Jon left to go talk with Peter since he hadn’t seen him in a few months.

Tim went to find Sasha. “So there wasn’t any drama,” she said as soon as Tim approached her.

“No, there wasn't. I’m kind of disappointed, drama is fun.” He looked over to where Jon, Elias, and Peter were standing. They were all laughing about something. “But they all seem really happy, so it’s fine.”

\--

“Hey, Jon, thanks for inviting us to the holiday party,” Tim said to Jon the next day at work.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Jon replied.

“I didn’t think that Elias was the party planning type, but it really was a nice party.”

“Yeah, it surprised me too at first, but it’s not like Peter or I know how to plan something like that, so I guess it’s a good thing.”

Tim smiled and went back to his work. Jon stopped in the break room before returning to his office to grab his lunch. Peter had made it for him, and despite his lack of cooking knowledge it had turned out pretty well. Jon appreciated the lunch, but was mostly just happy that both of his husbands were finally home.


End file.
